dragonballfandomcom_it-20200216-history
L'incontro con il gran maestro Re Kaioh
|Saga = Saga del Torneo delle 4 galassie |Episodio numero = 195 |Capitoli corrispondenti = Episodio filler |Data di uscita giapponese = 28 luglio, 1993 |Data di uscita italiana = Anno 2001 |Episodio precedente = Torna la pace anche nel futuro di Trunks |Episodio successivo = Il torneo fra le quattro galassie }}'L'incontro con il gran maestro Re Kaioh '(大感激!!いたぞ!あの世のスゲエ奴, Daikangeki!! Ita zo! Ano Yo no Sugē Yatsu) è il primo episodio della Saga del Torneo delle 4 galassie ed il centonovantacinquesimo di Dragon Ball Z. Venne trasmesso per la prima volta in Giappone il 28 luglio del 1993. È stato trasmesso in Italia nel 2001. Trama Goku e Re Kaioh del Nord, insieme a Gregory e Bubbles, camminano nel serpentone dell'Aldilà. Son Goku vuole dirigersi dal Gran Maestro Re Kaioh e non sta nella pelle di incontrarlo. Re Kaioh del Nord lo calma e gli spiega chi stanno per conoscere. Egli è il più importante Kaioh tra le quattro Galassie (Nord, Est, Ovest e Sud) ed è l'essere più forte dell'Aldilà nonché il miglior combattente. Sul Pianeta del Gran Maestro Re Kaioh sono presenti i combattenti più valorosi che hanno ottenuto il permesso di avere i loro corpi anche dopo la morte. Lì si allenano sotto la sua guida. Goku ascoltando queste parole corre subito dal Gran Maestro Re Kaioh ma si dimentica di chiedere come arrivarci. Così, tornando indietro si fa dire da Re Kaioh del Nord che basta prendere l'aereo. Ciò nonostante Goku non ha ancora tutte le informazioni e Re Kaioh del Nord si diverte a vedere Goku corre avanti e indietro. L'aereo parte dal Castello di Re Enma e si chiama Aereo per il Paradiso. Così Goku decide di usare il Teletrasporto per andarci. Arrivati, Re Enma è stupito di vedere Goku e Re Kaioh del Nord. Vuole offrire loro una tazza di tè ma Goku vuole dirigersi subito dal Grande Re Kaioh. Uno dei controllori per l'accesso all'Aereo per il Paradiso lo ferma, ma accortosi che il Saiyan ha ancora il corpo lo lascia andare dato che è la prima volta che vede qualcuno con anima e corpo. Goku e Re Kaioh atterrano nel Pianeta del Grande Re Kaioh e fanno conoscenza di alcuni combattenti vissuti migliaia di anni prima. Arrivano poi alla Reggia del Grande Re Kaioh. Re Kaioh del Nord spiega come non ci siano parole nel veder lottare il Gran Maestro e pertanto bisogna portare rispetto. Re Kaioh del Nord ammira l'automobile del Gran Maestro Re Kaioh ma in quel momento arriva Re Kaioh dell'Ovest che ha voluto accompagnare Paikuhan, uno dei migliori combattenti della Galassia dell'ovest e suo allievo. Re Kaioh dell'Ovest, notando l'aureola di Re Kaioh del Nord, si mette a ridere. Successivamente Goku si presenta al Re Kaioh dell'Ovest e nasce una discussione tra i due Kaioh su chi sia più forte tra Goku e Paikuhan. In questo momento, però, si sente la voce del Grande Re Kaioh, che compare con abiti jeans e con uno stereo sulla spalla che lo fa ballare. Poi rivela la necessità che Paikuhan vada nel Regno degli Inferi dato che l'arrivo di Cell ha fatto scatenare un po' di confusione. Paikuhan parte per l'Inferno e Goku lo segue. Trovano subito Cell che, assieme a Freezer e Re Cold sta padroneggiando e maltrattando le guardie degli Inferi. Goku riesce a fermare Cell. Freezer è stupito di vederlo e ordina alla Squadra Ginew di colpirlo ma Goku li stende con pochi colpi. Cell vuole attaccare Goku ma arriva Paikuhan che accerchiato da un'aura infiammata stende Cell con un calcio e pochi colpi. Riesce a colpire poi anche Re Cold e Freezer e a mandare tutti in una cella. Goku è felice della sua scelta di rimanere nell'Aldilà. Riferimenti en:Warriors of the Dead es:Episodio 195 (Dragon Ball Z) pt-br:O lutador mais forte do Outro Mundo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 195 ca:Episodi 195 (BDZ) Categoria:Episodi Dragon Ball Z Categoria:Saga del Torneo delle Quattro Galassie